Survival On Instincts
by The Fallen Angel Of Pain
Summary: This is a story about a woman that's haunted by a yautja, then she finally escapes him. But did she truly escape him or so she thought.
1. Hunted But Alive

Chapter 1 - Hunted But Alive

Human (P.O.V.)

I was running through the park, I always loved to run and let loose my strength or see the beauty of the nature, but this time it wasn't just about a hobby. It was about survival. Behind me I could hear heavy footsteps getting closer and closer. Every minute I was more exhausted, a monster was hunting, and I was its prey. For five days I was hiding or running, still it always found me wherever I go. If I try to get someones help they'll get killed and I wont take that risk, so I'll just keep running until I collapse. But my hope was brought back when I saw an empty house. I can go in it through front door and exit through back door, it would at least give me some time to try escape again. This is a village where almost every house has a back door. Little did I know that I was stepping into a death trap. When I got inside the house I locked the door and went looking where is the back door, but I couldn't find it. That thing that was hunting me crashed the wall of the house like it's made of plastic. I ran upstairs only to find a dead end balcony. My body was screaming in fear, it wouldn't stop shaking. I heard a click so I turned around to see the monster standing there with extracted wristblades. So this is the end, I never thought I would get killed like this. Not even in my dreams. The monster started approaching me. I turned around to look at my home, my village one last time before I die. It was a beautiful sight, even if my death is approaching me slowly, I smiled. The monster was very close now because I could feel the heat it's body was giving. I looked down in fear, I don't want to die like this not by it's hand anyway. Suddenly I realized that I have a choice, I can die in my own way. I won't give that monster the satisfaction for taking my life. Just be brave, I was repeating in my head, now or never,... now.

Yautja (P.O.V.)

She's fast I thought as I was running after her. Well it is one of the reason why I choose her as my prey. She is putting up a fight, and that's what I like when I hunt. They always seem so reluctant to die by my hand. It is very honorable to get killed by my specie's hand, as my sire told me... before I killed him. Humans are so strange creatures, and weak. She only survived these few short days cause I love to play with my prey. After all, I am a badblood. Well I'm done playing. She was worthy and she gave me a small challenge but now I want a fresh polished skull on my wall, and I'm gonna get it. So I ran into the wall. As she ran upstairs. She has sealed her destiny. I got upstairs and found her right next to a metal fence. She was looking at the town, she only turned around to face me when I extracted my wristblades but besides that, she kept staring at her hometown. I started to slowly approach her to see is she gonna put up any last fight, but she still didn't move. How disappointing. But when I raised my wristblade to cut her down she did something that shocked me most. In a very fast motion she swung over the fence.

Human (P.O.V.)

Pain was something I could always ignore, just turn my back to it. But this pain was different. I couldn't move or even open my eyes. But I still felt my blood leaving my body, there is no way I'm gonna make it out alive. I could hear footsteps approaching my spot. But not slow like that thing that was hunting me, it was more like a panic running, all around me. I was being lifted. Then I realized that they found me. I was missing for five days and my friends must have been worried. I survived, I can't believe it. But I was still scared cause of that creature that was after me. I can just move to another state, knowing that it would never find me. To find one human on this entire planet is impossible, so I don't have to worry about it anymore. I achieved the impossible. I have survived.


	2. Never Alone

Chapter 2 - Never Alone

Two years later

Wind was warm, sun was slowly setting behind the hill and the ocean was humming. It was peaceful. I knew moving Croatia was a good decision since the accident. I don't even remember it. Now its all a big blur of colors. My friends didn't want me to move. But I had to. I couldn't tell anyone what happened back then, cause they would think I've lost my mind. I watched the sun go down from my balcony, it was a beautiful view. I turned around to go back inside my house. Peace would have to wait. If only I knew how much. I froze. My mind was stuttering cause it couldn't digest the information. In front of me was something I thought was gone. The monster I thought I have escaped. No.

''Alice. '' His rough voice echoed in my head as I stumbled back. ''You thought you escaped. '' He started approaching me.

''Back away. '' I screamed at him. But he still didn't stop. I looked around for any weapon that I can use, at least to slow him down. Then I saw a metal bar, but it was behind him. I thought fast as I swung my foot at his mask. He stumbled back from the impact as I used that time to grab the metal bar. When his vision returned, he laughed. The ground shook.

''You really think that can stop me. '' His voice was full of humor, like I just missed a private joke. I ignored him and with all my strength, swung the metal at him. But when it struck him it snapped in two pieces. And it didn't even leave a mark on him. He laughed again, this time it was stronger. He stopped and looked at me.

''Pathetic. ''

Then he lifted his hand and hit me. The blow sent me of my balcony into the roses I planted the other day. Their thorns rammed into my skin, but I didn't care. I squirmed to get myself out of the roses but it only made things worse. I didn't have enough time, he grabbed me by the neck and lifted me off the ground. My breathing slowed down, and so did my attempt to escape.

''You will never escape me, wherever you go, I will find you. '' He got ready for the final blow. I screamed.

My eyes snapped open as I fell out of my bed. I stood frozen to the floor. My whole body was shivering. I slowly looked around. I was in my room. Safe and sound. After I calmed down, I ran to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to check if I have any bruises. But my face and body were clean. Just a dream. Again. Every time I close my eyes I see him. I may have escaped him. But in my mind, I didn't. I slowly slid to the floor as his last words echoed in my head.

_''You will never escape me, wherever you go, I will find you. ''_


End file.
